Shadow Returns
by Quinten. The KH Nerdfighter
Summary: OK, here's the story: When an ancient force, Mysterio, Link calls it, returns to Mysterio City to get revenge, Link and his friends just can't handle it. Only Shadow the Hedgehog could help, but he is believed to be dead... read and review! K thx!
1. Introduction

**Shadow**

**Returns**

This story, by the way, is not affected in ANY way by the game Shadow the Hedgehog. It was too controversial, and many Sonic fans, such as myself, were greatly disappointed by the foul language and use of guns.

Enjoy.

It was a sunny day in Mysterio City. (Not derived from the Spider-Man villain, though. Sorry. Where was I? Oh, of course.) The prince of the city, and the ancient empire, Link Echidnix, the green echidna, master of all elements, roamed the streets with a few of his friends. Turbo the cougar, who was well known for his insane speed and ground-shaking attacks, with bright orange eyes and his large ruby ring on his right ring finger. Speedy, the equally fast kangaroo with a light "Aussie" accent, and his shining blue eyes. He was well known for his skills as an archer. (Again, none of my characters were inspired by ANY characters of other universes. I promise.) Chill, the penguin, with dull ice-blue eyes, known for his soft voice and energetic personality. And last, but most certainly not least, Flash, the bright yellow hedgehog. His yellow eyes glowed with his energy and happiness of finally having a makeshift family, made of this group of friends. His dark, mysterious past is full of shadowy, untrustworthy "allies" and false friends. He was known for "powers" that no one knows of. The only reason anyone suspects him of special powers is for strange events that happen only when he is around. Flash is very soft spoken, and is shy around people he doesn't know.

They turned a corner into the city square, dominated by a huge marble statue of the legendary hero of the city, who once saved it from an unknown force. The force was a strange, large, liquid-like creature that could change forms into anything he wanted to, and grow by absorbing whatever was around it at the time. This creature was nicknamed the "Blue Force" or the "Death Blob." But to Link and his friends, the nicknames were too lame._ The Death Blob? What kind of name is that?_ Link would think whenever someone would mention it. He called it "Mysterio," based on the city name and it's mysterious origins.

The statue showed Shadow holding a Chaos Emerald, with six others circling him, standing on the Master Emerald. Carved in the Master Emerald, was supposed to be the reflection of Mysterio in it's humanoid form, sinking into the ground. The idea was that Shadow used all the Chaos Emeralds, and the Master Emerald's power, to downgrade the beast's Final Form to regular form, then destroy it. That was the story, at least.


	2. The Field Trip Slip

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Shadow, or any of 'em. I DO, in fact, own Chill, Flash, Turbo, Speedy, and alllll of my original characters. Steal them and die.

Chapter II

Link didn't believe that was how it happened, though. Everyone knew that the Master Emerald was very heavily protected by Knuckles. Shadow wasn't around anymore, which means he must've died, and had not been victorious. Plus, Mysterio was supposedly immune to Chaos Control, or any powers of the emeralds. So how had it happened? Link thought that Mysterio City had been saved by Shadow's power alone. But why would the people lie? What was there to cover up? Link dismissed the thoughts as him and his friends approached their favorite restaurant, Mysterio Pizza, home of the Mysterio Recipe. But really, the Mysterio Recipe was really the recipe on the back of the sauce jar.

Link ordered a few slices for himself, and a large pie for his friends. As they walked to a table, they were stopped by a kid from their old middle school. He was a twelve year old boy that was friends with Link and Chill. Turbo and Speedy thought he was just a tag-along most of the time. Flash was too shy to make friends with him. They called him Element, since he could control all of the Elements, just like Link. They were the only two in the entire world.

"Hey Link, I need your signature to go on this class trip." Element said, shoving a paper at Link.

"Why me? You have parents."

"Because I got detention on the last three field trips."

"How?" Chill asked, proud of Element becoming a troublemaker like him.

"At the zoo, I fed a lion my burger, at the science center, I tripped, and accidentally sent a fire comet out at the ocean life display. And then we went to the park to study local wildlife, and a squirrel got in the way of my water-whip and he attacked my teacher. But now we're going whale watching! What could go wrong?"

"Everything could go wrong. Besides, I'm not even eighteen. Or a legal guardian."

"Yeah you are. According to the government files, you're the one who protects me on hero missions."

"No, Element. You and Melissa are giant troublemakers. You both on a boat... no way."

Melissa was Element's classmate, best friend, and they were often called boyfriend and girlfriend. Element didn't mind, considering he thought she was really pretty. Melissa also had a crush on him. After all, he was cool, an all-around bender, and not to mention a hero.

"Come on, Link. You know we won't-"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Do you really think you could use that old trick on me?"

"It was worth a shot."

"Fine. I'll sign it." Link snatched the pen from Element's hand. Element didn't car about boats, or whales. He could do that whenever he wanted to. But it was almost the end of the year, and Link, Element, and the team would be going to France to catch an elusive criminal in early July. It was his last chance to ask Melissa out. Who knows, she might be able to go.


	3. School

Ally...Disclaimer: Be patient. The action WILL start soon. I promise. For now, I gotta introduce all the characters and get the story going. Thanks. Oh, and I still own my characters and not Sega's. Oh well. Don't steal my characters. Please. Oh and also, My chapters are gonna get longer, really. But like I said, I'm just introducing characters and getting the plot going.

Chapter III

"Here you go, Mrs. Campbell. Signed and paid." Element said, and slapped down the slip.

"Well, well, well, Element. I thought your parents wouldn't sign this." She said, eying him suspiciously.

"They didn't. Link did."

"No, Element. No. Link is not a parent or legal guardian. You can not go."

"Check with the office!" Element argued. He wasn't about to miss this trip. He would do all he could to go, even it meant mind control.

"Fine. But to prove to you that you can not go." She walked out of the room. Element sat in her chair and opened the drawer. Pens, pencils, a book... boring. He opened another. Paper. Tests. Nothing interesting. Until he came across one stapled-together stack of paper. On the cover it said Shadow. _Just... Shadow? _He thought, and flipped it open. It was just the story of Shadow saving Mysterio City. Until he got to the last page...

Shadow couldn't gain access to the Master Emerald, which could destroy the Blob once and for all. The guard, Knuckles did not care what happened to the city. He lived elsewhere. But Shadow wasn't about to give up. While the Blob was in it's giant final form, Shadow fought Knuckles for it. Knuckles finally managed...

Mrs. Campbell walked through the door. Element shoved the papers back in the drawer, closed it, and shot up. He used a time stop to get back to his desk without the teacher seeing, and played it when he was settled in and pretended to write on his essay on World War Two.

"Soooo?" Element said confidently.

"You can go." She mumbled back.

"See? You just have to trust me mor-"

"Who opened my desk?!"

"Or not."

"Element, you do realize that you shouldn't have done that, I'm sure." The principal said to him.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I see no harm done. Element, you can go."

"What?" His teacher asked in disbelief. "He can just go?!"

"Was anything in your desk stolen or damaged?"

"Well, no, but I mean-"

"Did he cause any harm to you or other students?"

"Well, not physical, but really, Karen, think abo-"

"Then he can go."

"But he might have seen the papers!"

"What?!" the principal said, suddenly angry. "What did you see?" 

"Pens, pencils, reports," He saw his chance to wreck her job. And he smiled an evil smile. "Therapy papers."

"Huh?" Karen asked, her eyes darting to Mrs. Campbell, who looked outraged.

"Yup. She has anger problems and is a recovering alcoholic."

"No I'm not!!!" Mrs. Campbell yelled. She wasn't, but she sure was one bad teacher. Element slid out of the room as the principal and his teacher exchanged yells.

He slid into the chair next to Melissa, a smile on his face.

"What-?"

"Wait for it." They waited a minute.

"Attention all seventh graders." Karen said over the intercom. "Mrs. Campbell has had to... leave suddenly, and not come back for a while. A substitute will cover for her until we can find a permanent teacher. That is all." the class cheered. Melissa looked at Element in disbelief. He looked over at her, smiled, and shrugged.

"Nice one!" Link said, after Element told the story. "We always hated her. Great move." Chill applauded him.

"Good job, young blood."

"Chill, you better hope Element doesn't turn out like you." Link's girlfriend, Katherine said. To clear things up... not Catherine, not Katie, not Katy, not Kat, not Lynn, Katherine.

OK, I'm about done introducing characters and pre-storyline build up... just wait.


End file.
